Intro: Chaos comes to Konoha
by EndGame BlackHeart
Summary: A group of wanderers are causing trouble in Konoha. To make things worse Akatsuki is also in Konoha. Umm... I'm kinda having trouble updating this one... Sorry if I forgot to add quotation marks.


NARUTO!

Sakura-chan I can explain… It was ero-se… Where is that ero-sen…

Bam! Sakura punched Naruto.

"Alright! Damn it!" Sakura shouted and angrily walked away.

"I guess Sakura-chan won't be talking to me for a while… Damn ero-sennin" Naruto said as he got up and walked out of the hot spring.

Where did that ero-sennin go to? He promised to teach me a new technique. I better find him, he's probably somewhere peeping again.

Suddenly Naruto heard someone shouting "You unworthy peasant! I shall send you to hell immediately!" Naruto rushed and found a man wearing a black coat with long black and white hair with a lizard like eye standing in front of Konohamaru and his friends.

"Boss" Konohamaru shouted to Naruto.

Who is this ugly looking guy with you?

He's here to convert us into followers of The EndGame, we refused and then he started to act crazy.

Don't worry. I'm here to stop him.

Hey! You ugly beast! Why won't you pick on someone your own size!

"State your name boy!" The man asked Naruto

I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage and I am here to beat some sense into you!

You've got some guts boy! I'm the man-beast Damiano. Before you fight me I'll give you a chance to follow The EndGame, if you follow him I shall spare your life.

Why would I do that! Kage-Bushin!

Damiano was then surrounded by Naruto's bushins and soon the bushins started to attack Damiano.

After being beaten to the ground by Naruto Damiano then stood up laughed maniacally and said "that was it? I guess it's my turn to attack" Damiano's looks slowly started to change and after awhile he looked more of a beast than a human being.

"You're dead now boy!" Damiano shouted as he rushed towards the bushins and he slashed them one by one with his claws.

"Damn! He's too powerful I have to think of a way to beat this guy" Naruto said to himself

Still Damiano continued to attack the bushins until he finds the real Naruto

But then he stopped attacking "What the hell?" Damiano said.

Then suddenly a strong gust of wind blew Damiano up in the air and then a puppet jumped out of nowhere and grabbed him. Blades came out of the puppet's hand and started shredding Damiano.

"Argh!" Damiano screamed as the puppet sliced him into pieced.

"Hey! I was about to beat him." Naruto said.

"Hey this guy is about to beat you up, you're lucky we came here and saved your lives besides we were ordered to hunt him down." Temari said to Naruto.

"Hey bro, they're the guys from the sand village I thought they were our enemies?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

They're our allies now they helped us fight Orochimaru when we were trying to get Sasuke back. Naruto replied with a smile.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you guys after this guy?" Naruto asked Temari.

This man is a part of a group of wanderers who travels and converts people into following their leader. He caused trouble in The Sand Village but we were able to stop them. I guess they decided to attack Konoha since they've given up on The Sand Village.

Well I Uzumaki Naruto shall beat them all.

You better tell the Fifth about this. Temari said and walked away with her brothers.

On his way to Tsunade's place Naruto found Jiraiya talking with a young girl.

Hey! Ero-Sennin! You were supposed to teach me a new technique. Naruto shouted

"Who are you calling Ero-Sennin? Get lost boy I don't know who you are. Hahaha… Foolish little child calling me Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya said pretending that he doesn't know Naruto.

Oh yeah! Sexy no Jutsu!

Naruto then turned into a sexy girl and said, "please mister you promised to teach me!"

You! You're back again… Hehehe! I guess it's time for me to teach you a new technique. But first I have to say goodbye to someone. Hehehe… Jiraiya turned to the girl to say goodbye but she's gone and as soon as he turned towards Naruto he was back to his original form. "Hey are you playing with me?" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto.

"Hey you're the one who promised to teach me a new techique!" Naruto shouted back.

Well she's gone now I guess I have no choice but to teach you a new technique.

Ero-Sennin I forgot, I still have to go to Tsunade-sama to tell her about the wanderers.

Wanderers? Jiraiya asked.

Yes! Wanderers! A while ago one of them attacked Konohamaru and his friends.

Hmm… I don't want anything to do with this I better go now and do more important things.

Hey! Hey Ero-Sennin! Where the hell are you going? You still have to train me! Naruto shouted.

OK. If you need training I'll be at the hot springs to collect data, but I don't want to be involved with your trouble with those wanderers. Jiraya said.

Jiraiya then walked away.

Ero-Sennin! I guess I better get going! I still need to tell Tsunade-sama.

Naruto then ran to Tsunade's place.

Later that evening at Tsunade's place.

Naruto? What are you doing here?

Tsunade-sama the sand shinobis told me to inform you about a group of wanderers who...

Naruto… I already know about that! A while ago Kiba had a fight with one of them he was lucky Shino came to his aid and save him before he was seriously hurt. Currently ANBU members are interrogating the one who attacked Kiba. So far we weren't able to get any info from him.

But Tsunade-sama…

Don't worry everything will be all right. Its also getting late you should go home. Tsunade said with a smile.

Alright! Naruto answered and walked out of Tsunade's place.

While walking, Naruto can't seem get his attention away from the current situation. He feels like something bad is about to happen, before leaving Tsunade's place he noticed that Tsunade was really worried and it's like she also knows that something bad is about to happen.5

The following day Naruto went out for breakfast to buy ramen from his fave ramen house. As usual he ate a lot and enjoyed his ramen. While eating he thought of a place called Ramen Island where ramen grow on trees and him being the Hokage.

When I become Hokage I'll definitely turn Konoha into ramen paradise but for now I better look for ero-sennin for my new technique…

Naruto then paid the bill and headed to the waterfalls where Jiraiya usually collects his data.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru were training in the woods when suddenly they Akamaru started barking.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru was pointed towards an area behind a tree there they saw six men talking to each other Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, and Sasori along with an ANBU member.

For the last time where is the boy with the nine-tails chakra? Kisame asked the ABNU member.

"I won't tell you!" The ANBU member answered.

"Forget it Kisame he has no use for us, dispose of him!" Itachi ordered.

Kisame then shredded the ANBU member until there was no trace of his body.

Itachi there seems to be someone watching us, Kisame you better 5o check it out. Sasori said.

Kiba was so frightened that he can't think of what he's supposed to do. If he runs they'd surely find him and kill him if he stays in his spot they'd still find him.

Oh no if these guys find us were dead! What am I gonna do? I guess this is the end for me. Kiba said to himself.

As soon as Kisame got near them Akamaru then jumped in front of Kisame and started barking at him.

Damn it's just a dog, Dammit you dirty mongrel you've wasted my time I'm gonna kill you.

Kisame raised his sword was about to slash Akamaru. But then…

Kisame stop it! Itachi ordered.

But… Kisame replied.

Itachi stared at him and said, "don't waste your energy on it we can't waste our time any longer we must hurry before someone else sees us"

Kisame then nodded his head and followed his fellow Akatsuki members.

That was close Akamaru. We better go now before those guys find us…

As soon as Naruto arrived at Jiraiya's favorite spot he saw the perverted hermit hiding by the bush collecting data for his book Come Come Paradise.

Hey! Hey! Ero-Sennin! Teach me the new technique! Shouted Naruto.

Shhh! Stop shouting Naruto the girls might hear you! Jiraiya whispered to Naruto.

But! But! Ero-Sennin you promised to teach me.

I didn't promise you a new technique.

"Are you playing with me!" Naruto shouted

Fine just to keep you quiet I'll teach you a new technique.

I shall teach you another summoning technique.

Naruto got exited and started getting ideas on what he would summon.

OK! What will I summon? A giant two headed ninja frog? A frog that flies? Or… Or a frog that can make me a super ramen, which would make me twice as strong?

No! I'll teach you the same summoning technique that I used against Itachi and Kisame back in the lodging village. Jiraiya proudly replied.

Yay! I get to learn that technique… So how shall we begin? Asked Naruto.

First thing you need to do is go home and do whatever you want! Then meet me at the hot springs at noon.

"Hey! What kind of training is that?" Naruto shouted.

"Hey you're the one who wanted training from me. Now do what I just told you to do!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto.

Naruto then stared at Jiraiya and left him.

"Ah alone at last! Now I can collect more data with him not around." Jiraiya said to himself.

After a while the girls who Jiraiya was watching packed their stuff and went back to the inn.

I guess I should head straight to the hot springs.

Meanwhile.

"OK… I guess I'm done doing what I want to do and it's still not yet noon. What am I going to do next?" Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly Naruto heard a familiar voice. "NARUTO! I'm glad I found you!"

It was Kiba.

"Hey! Kiba you look exhausted, what have you been doing?" Naruto calmly said to him.

"Akatsuki members! They're here in Konoha!" Kiba worriedly replied.

"WHAT! Not only are we gonna face those wanderers but also Akatsuki!" Naruto said to himself and then stayed silent for awhile.

After staying silent Naruto raised his left hand and said "I'll beat each and everyone of them."


End file.
